Storage
Cherokee: - Taylor: Child model - Henry: Troublesome charmer - Meg: Internet blogger - Max: Survivor fanatic - Rosie: The competitive girl - Greg: The cool kid - Riley: The charmer - Ken: Tennis star Apache: - Ally: musician - Dani: Indian immigrant - Emily: nerdy girl - Duke: the hot guy - Izzy: The crazy girl - Eddie: food addict - Victoria: actress - Liam: gymnastics prodigy "Welcome to the Pond Meadow Park!" Jeff shouted. "This is where sixteen American kids - young athletes, students, and friends - will compete for a five hundred dollar prize. They have already been divided into two tribes, Cherokee and Apache. Though they have not spoken yet, first impressions are already forming. These 16 castaways must learn to adapt to their new life or be voted out. Sixteen people, 14 days, one Survivor!" EPISODE 1 Pre-challenge: Cherokee (taylor, henry, max, Meg, Rosie, Greg, Riley, ken) While the boys gather wood, Taylor and Riley hit it off. Meanwhile, Meg and Rosie develop a vendetta against the other two girls for being lazy. When Taylor and Riley go for a dip in the lake and Rosie goes to help the guys, Meg finds an idol clue in the rice bag. Meanwhile, with the boys, Greg quickly takes the lead, with his younger right-hand man henry close by. Ken feels that he and Max are outcasted by the duo, and feels that may also be the case amongst the girls. At the lake, Riley and Taylor discuss first impressions. Taylor thinks Meg is weird, and Riley agrees. When the boys get back, Taylor takes charge on the shelter, yelling at her other tribe mates. This rubs everyone except for Riley and Greg the wrong way, and the three form the tribe's "popular clique" at the lake. Henry joins them, but does not agree with Taylor's leadership policy. Apache (ally, dani, Emily, Duke, izzy, Eddie, Victoria, Liam) At camp, the girls swoon over Duke. However, Dani is the only one who notices, as he seems to be winning over even the guys. Dani makes an ally in Emily, who agrees that Duke is a bit fishy. Meanwhile, Duke makes allies of his own, building bonds with every other member of the tribe, most notably with Ally and Victoria. He talks to Dani and Emily as well, who, after cross-referencing stories, realize that they were right, and Duke is playing them all. Meanwhile, a power struggle between Duke and Liam causes the target to fall on the latter, even as Duke's shelter ideas continually fail. When trying to cook rice, Eddie finds the idol clue and shares it with the tribe, sending Duke, Emily, Dani, and Liam into the woods to find the idol. After looking inside a tree, Liam notices something sticking out. He removes it, pockets it, and heads back to camp. Immunity Challenge: The challenge is a game of Nuke 'Em. Duke tells his tribe to target the weaker members of Cherokee, though Liam believes they should take out Greg first. On the Cherokee side, Taylor, Max, and Meg drop early. However, Taylor screams encouragements from the sidelines, chastising them for messing up, much to the dismay of the remaining five. On the Apache side, Dani slips and falls going for the ball and is eliminated. However, Cherokee's rally is short-lived, as Ken is the next to fall. Cherokee pushes back yet again, and Emily and Eddie fall shortly after, making it 5-4 Apache. After a long rally in which Greg and Duke face off, Duke passes it to an unassuming izzy, who drops the ball, tying it up. Remaining: Greg, Rosie, Riley, and Henry. Duke, Liam, Victoria, and Ally. On Cherokee, Greg and Rosie decide to target Duke, who is single-handedly holding his tribe in the challenge. After a battle between the three of them, Victoria tries to stop a stray ball, but it goes out of bounds as Apache continues to fall out of the challenge. After another battle between the big guns, Duke dives for a ball that could've easily been taken by Liam. Duke hits the ball but can't get up in time, and he is eliminated, leaving Liam and Ally to try and stop Apache's slide. However, without Duke the tribe is weak, and Ally is quickly eliminated, leaving Liam to fend for himself. Liam puts up a fight, eliminating Riley and giving Apache a shred of hope. However, the three remaining Cherokees squash that hope, and after leading by three, it's Apache that goes to Tribal Council. Post-Challenge: At Apache, Duke and Liam blame each other for the loss. Liam knows that he is in danger and considers playing the idol. However, after hearing from Emily that Duke had mentioned his name to her and Izzy, Dani tries to convince the rest of the tribe that Duke is playing them all. Liam believes them, flipping to their side. Before tribal, Duke tells his allies to vote Dani, believing that the weak, untrustworthy player is going to hurt his game. In a last-ditch effort, Emily tries to flip Izzy. Tribal Council: At Tribal, Duke and Liam continue their blame game, clashing again. However, when asked about the feud, Emily sides with Dani, saying that each and every one of the Apaches was approached by Duke, whether individually or in a small group. Duke accuses her of lying, and Ally and Victoria side with him. Then, they vote. First vote... X X X X X Duke. Second vote... X X X X X Duke. That's two votes Duke. Third vote... X X X X X Dani. Fourth vote... X X X X X Dani. We're tied, two votes Duke, two votes Dani. Fifth vote... X X X X X Duke. That's three votes Duke, two votes Dani. Sixth vote... X X X X X Dani. Tied again. Seventh vote... X X X X X Dani. Four votes Dani, three votes Duke, one vote left. First person voted out of Survivor: Pond Meadow... X X X X X Dani. The tribe has spoken. Next time on Survivor: A nerd alliance forms on Cherokee and the three try to find an idol as Taylor's reign grows more obnoxious. At Apache, Emily scrambles to try to recruit new members to help her and Liam oust Duke. EPISODE 2 Last time on Survivor, two tribes clashed. At Cherokee, Taylor took the reigns as her and Riley formed a popular alliance that included Henry and Greg. At Apache, Duke and Liam clashed in a power struggle as Dani and Emily formed a secret alliance. At the Immunity Challenge, Apache led early by eliminating the weak Cherokees. However, under Greg and Rosie's leadership, Cherokee rallied and sent an angry Apache to Tribal. Back at camp, Dani tried to rally the Tribe against Duke, but to no avail, as he was voted out. Now, Liam and Emily are cornered on a Tribe that only wants what Duke wants. Fifteen are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Cherokee: Taylor Greg Ken Max Meg Riley Henry Rosie Apache: Emily Eddie Izzy Duke Liam Victoria Ally Post-Tribal: Emily is crestfallen. Liam says that Dani was right, leading to another argument between him and Duke. Emily reveals in the confessional that she is silently glad Liam is arguing with Duke because it takes the target off her. Victoria and Ally defend Liam, who shakes his head and walks away to tend the fire. Duke says in the confessional that he wants Liam gone as soon as possible. Pre-Challenge: Cherokee As the popular alliance tightens at the lake and Rosie gathers wood, Max proposes the idea of a "Nerds Alliance" between him, Meg, and Ken. The other two accept, and Meg shares her idol clue. The three of them set out to look for it. However, Max moves ahead and finds it himself, pocketing it and not telling the others. Meanwhile, Henry used his charm and humor to work himself up the ranks of the populars. They make fun of the other half of the tribe. Riley and Taylor laugh at Henry's jokes. Apache Liam and Emily wake up before everyone else and walk along the edge of the pond. Liam acts as if they are screwed while Emily still believes that they can flip Izzy and Eddie. Liam decides to show Emily the idol. Ecstatic, Emily hatches a plan. They will use one of the dumber members of Duke's alliance to figure out who the vote is. They'll use the idol and blindside Duke. Meanwhile, back at camp, Eddie overhears Victoria and Ally mocking him and tells Izzy. Immunity Challenge: Four castaways will run down a hill individually, each untying a bag of puzzle pieces. Once they bring their bag back up, the next person will go. When all the bags are back at the top of the hill, the remaining three tribe mates will assemble the puzzle. Cherokee decides to sit out Taylor. Cherokee Runners: Riley, Rosie, Greg, Henry Apache Runners: Liam, Izzy, Duke, Victoria Liam pulls ahead of Riley out of the gate, who is tentative running through the mud. Liam fumbles a bit with the knots but not much before sprinting back up and tagging Izzy. Izzy hurls herself through the mud and down the hill, crashing towards Riley, who is headed back up. Riley dodges, Izzy trips. By the time Riley tags Rosie, Izzy is on her way back up. Rosie runs downhill, directly at Izzy. The two of them collide, sending Izzy to the ground. Izzy tags Duke seconds before Rosie tags Greg. Duke pulls ahead a little at the bottom, but Henry makes up the distance and, going into the puzzle, Apache is mere seconds ahead. Cherokee Puzzle Solvers: Max, Ken, Meg Apache Puzzle Solvers: Emily, Eddie, Ally The Nerd Alliance quickly makes up for lost time as Eddie and Ally slow Emily down. Finally, Emily takes matters into her own hands, trying to regain ground. But it's too late. Cherokee wins immunity once again. Post-Challenge: Liam and Duke continue to clash, and Liam feels that it may be time to play the idol. However, unbeknownst to Liam and Emily, Eddie has other plans, recruiting Izzy in his plan to eliminate Ally. Meanwhile, feeling he is losing her trust, Duke tells Victoria that he likes her. Victoria falls for Duke once again.